


slow dancing in the dark

by seonghwangel



Series: my nct fics [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Mark is an asshole but is lowkey soft for Jaemin, Mild Sexual Content, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Not Really A Happy Ending, Pining, Platonic Jaemin/Jeno, Songfic, They're both broken but they can be broken together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwangel/pseuds/seonghwangel
Summary: "I didn't mean it when I said I loved you. It was just an in the moment thing," Mark suddenly said as the two of them silently ate, the older not even bothering to look up from his phone.Jaemin just nodded, sticking his ear buds in his ears in attempt to muffle the sound of his heart breaking.(or)Na Jaemin is a dumbass.





	slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! here's another oneshot but i decided to try a songfic??
> 
> song: slow dancing in the dark by joji (listen to it to get the full experience)
> 
> and i just want to say a sincere thank you to all the love on my other fics! it means a lot to me *hugs everyone while tears run down my face*
> 
> anyway, as always, hope you enjoy

(j) _"I don't want a friend. I just want my life in two. (Please one more night.) Waiting to get there. Waiting for you."_

Mark collapsed next to Jaemin, both of their chests rising and falling in an attempt to catch their breaths. Jaemin's body buzzed in serene as he shut his eyes, Mark pulling the covers over both of them. Jaemin cuddled into Mark's side, resting his head on his chest while the older wrapped his arms around Jaemin's shoulder. Both of them were still a bit tipsy from the events before, but they were fine with that.

"I love you," Mark mumbled into Jaemin's hair making the younger freeze up. This wasn't a part of the deal (and Jaemin couldn't help but wish it was.)

"I love you too," Jaemin found himself saying back, drawing random patterns on Mark's bare chest, but the older had already fell asleep.

(j) _"When I'm around slow dancing in the dark. Don't follow me you'll end up in my arms."_

"Hey, Jaemin. You alright?" his roommate, Jeno, asked, seeing the younger curled up in his bed, light sniffles filling the dark room. Jaemin nodded before realizing that Jeno couldn't see him.

"I'm okay," Jaemin managed to choke out without his voice cracking. Jeno sighed entering the room, shutting it behind him and moving to sit on Jaemin's bed. He ran his fingers through Jaemin hair and the younger couldn't see to stop his tears.

"Is it Mark?" Jeno questioned, already knowing the answer. Jaemin didn't respond, verifying his answer. "Jaemin, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You know he only wants one thing from you,"

Jaemin shook his head, pushing Jeno away. He wasn't mad at Jeno. He was mad at the fact that Jeno was right. Jeno sighed again, standing up to leave before Jaemin weak voice called out to him.

"Please stay,"

And Jeno would do anything to make Jaemin happy.

(j) _"Give me reasons we should be complete. You should be with him, I can't compete. You looked at me like I was someone else._

Jaemin's mind was hazy as smoke surrounded them, the soft tunes of some American R&B song playing the the background. He straddled Mark as he worked his way down his neck, nibbling and biting, leaving dark marks that would show up by tomorrow. The blunt hung lazily between his fingers and honestly, there was nothing else on his mind other than _Mark_.

"Donghyuck," Mark moaned out making Jaemin freeze. Mark's eyes widened in realized what he had said. Jaemin got of of Mark's lap as he avoided eye contact, Mark's fingers wrapping around his wrist to hold him back.

"Shit, Jaemin. You know I didn't mean it," Mark tried to explain but Jaemin just shook his head, pulling away from Mark as he searched for his shirt.

"No, it's okay," Jaemin mumbled, not really trusting his voice at the moment. 

And Mark didn't even stop him as he walked out the front door, shoes in hand.

(j) _"Used to be the one to hold you when you fall."_

Jaemin woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He checked the caller I.D, squinting in the dark. He gave up trying to read the bright characters, just answering it with a groggy 'Hello?'

"Jaemin," Mark spoke through the phone, his voice unusually weak. Jaemin sat up a bit, rubbing his eyes as he tried to make out what Mark was rambling. "Please come over. I need you,"

Jaemin's brows furrowed as he pulled the phone away from his ear, checking the time. "Mark, it's 3:00 a.m. Why do you need me now?"

"No, Jaemin. I-I just need you here," And Jaemin knew the tone of that voice. Mark was _crying_.

"Are you alright?"

"Fuck, Jaemin. Just come over please. I can't be alone right now,"

-

Jaemin let himself in through the unlocked front door, slipping his shoes off, his sock covered feet guiding him to Mark's room. He pushed the door open and his heart dropped at the sight. Mark's knees were pulled up to his chest as he repeatedly ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm his breathing.

He was having another anxiety attack.

Jaemin rushed over to Mark, kneeling on the bed in front of him as he put his face on the sides of Mark's face. "Mark, I'm here, it's okay," Jaemin spoke softly. Mark shook his head as he collapsed into Jaemin's arms, pulling him closer until he could feel the younger's beating heart against his. His breathing slowly slowed down as Jaemin rubbed his back, pressing light kisses into his hair to calm him.

They lied down, facing each other as Mark's arms wrapped around Jaemin's waist, his head buried into the crook of Jaemin's neck, his breath tickling the younger.

"I'm sorry, Min. I can't lose you," Mark mumbled into Jaemin's skin. Jaemin just smiled a bit, cuddling further into the older.

"Trust me, you won't,"

(j) _"Can't you see?"_

"I didn't mean it when I said I loved you the other day. It was just an in the moment thing," Mark suddenly said as the two of them silently ate, the older not even bothering to look up from his phone.

Jaemin just nodded, sticking his ear buds in his ears in attempt to muffle the sound of his heart breaking.

(j) _"I don't want to slow dance in the dark."_

"So, you're telling me you never wanted anything more?" Jaemin questioned, his voice smaller than he intended as watched Mark get dressed, the younger still in his pajamas.

"Not really. Aren't you okay with what we have now?" Mark asked, exasperation in his voice.

_No._ "Yeah, I guess. We're just friends," Jaemin laughed a bit and Mark laughed too, not getting that Jaemin was lying through his teeth.

_Yeah... Just friends..._

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this??? ugh i hate myself
> 
> anyways sorry if this was trashy lol but yeah thank you for reading
> 
> go scream at me on insta (@/hyunjinscherry)


End file.
